iReally Don't Care!
by SeddieSamPuckett
Summary: Sam was in the iCarly studio, thinking of what had just taken place. She and Freddie had just broken up! And she doesn't care! Mhm! Or does she... SEDDIE Songfic! Set after "iLove You"! (One shot!)


**Hola, peeps! I wrote my first songfic! Woohoo!**

**Song: Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd**

**Seddie One Shot (I don't own iCarly or this song! Ps. Sorry if I get some of the lyrics wrong!)**

_Italics: Song Lyrics_

Regular: Sam's thoughts

(Set after "iLove You"!)

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I sat on the yellow beanbag chair in the iCarly studio, at 1:30 AM, thinking about what had just taken place.

I sighed.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all! You started messin' with my head, until I hit a wall!_

I had to go to a freaking mental hospital because of him! I know I was kind of the one to mention breaking up… but… He could've like fought for me or something, like in one of those stupid, chizzy chick-flicks Carls watches!

_Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known, that you would walk, you would walk… out the door! Hey!_

I should've known we wouldn't have worked out! Ugh! But, I can't control what my subconscious wants… and 'Yay' for me: I wanted _him_! And after midnight, _he_ just walked out the door… like nothing ever happened!

_Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face! Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away! I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known, that I would talk, I would talk. _

_But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies! Oh, Oh, Oh! I really don't care! _

We broke up, and he probably will start drooling over Carly again! I knew I shouldn't have mentioned what Carly said to Spencer and his new/old girlfriend! But, of course, my stupid self, did!

You know what! I will never dwell on this again! He can say he loves me, and that one day we can get back together! But, I DON'T CARE!

_Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies! Oh, Oh, Oh! I really don't care!_

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you! You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you! Oh, no, not anymore! Oh, no, not anymore! You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go!_

I don't know how many hours I stayed up writing in my journal about him! I hate the term "Diary"! It's too girly! And so is writing in a journal... but... whatever! I may be tough, but I'm still a girl! I used to think of him as sweet, kind, loveable, smart, hot… Snap out of it, Puckett! It's over!

_Now, if we meet out on the street, I won't be running scared! I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air! And make you understand! And make you understand! You had your chance! Had your chance!_

I hope he comes running back… no! I won't be brainwashed by hope! He could've said he didn't want to break up, but he didn't!

_But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies! Oh, Oh, Oh! I really don't care! _

_Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies! Oh, Oh, Oh! I really don't care! _

Ugh! I REALLY DON'T CARE!

_Yea! Listen Up! Hey, Hey, never look back! Dumbstruck boy, ego intact! Look boy, why you so mad? Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover! Shoulda picked that one, he's cuter than the other!  
I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster! Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture!_

_But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies! Oh, Oh, Oh! I really don't care! _

I shook my head. I really don't care!

_Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies! Oh, Oh, Oh! I really don't care! _

_Oh, Oh, Oh! I really don't care! _

I really don't care!

But…

Wait…

Ugh!

Who am I kidding:

I REALLY **DO** CARE!

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Am I good at songfics, or do I suck?!**

**Here's my "Review song!" (Tune to London Tipton's "Really Great!" –London Bridge is falling down! :P):**

**Please, please, please, please, please review!**

**Please review! Please review!**

**I would really like you to!**

**Oh, please, please review! **


End file.
